Ravens Have No Hearts
by Tainted Elf
Summary: No SLASH. Liliana is a shy, smart girl. Her parents, pure-bloods, expect her to get along great with Draco Malfoy during their first year at Hogwarts. Only nothing seems to go as planned. Lilana's luck just keeps getting worse! No MS.
1. Cold Eyes, No Fears

Ravens Have no Hearts  
  
Pairing: Harry/OC, Ron/Hermoine  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, mild language  
  
Author: Tainted Elf  
  
Time Line: Aug. 27, 4 days before Harry's 1st year at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter One: Cold Eyes, No Fears  
  
~  
  
Ollivander turned as the service bell rang at his desk. "Coming." He slipped past the many shelves of wands and down a narrow aisle.  
  
He walked out to see Albus Dumbledore standing at his desk. Dumbledore was dressed in fine plum colored robes and a hearty smile captured his face. His beard was longer then ever, and his wise old eyes were ablaze with life. Ollivander smiled, "How can I help you old friend?"  
  
Ollivander had been visited many times by Dumbledore, and it was great to see him again. Albus smiled back, "I have had a sort of vision, you could say, and I need you to help me."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
Dumbledore placed a long rectangular box on the counter. "A girl will be coming here. Neither of her parents' wands will suit her, and she will need this. Put this in a wand for me...you will know who to give it to when you see her." The box was about eleven inches in length and sealed with the red wax symbol of Hogwarts.  
  
Before Ollivander could ask another question, Dumbledore had walked out of the tiny shop. Upon opening the box, Ollivander found a phoenix tail feather and a fine silver veela hair lying side by side. 'Put them both in the same wand? This will take time, but anything for Dumbledore.'  
  
~  
  
Liliana Moore smiled as she tore down Diagon Alley in search of her school supplies. Two days and she would be at Hogwarts for her first year. She turned sharply and entered the magical menagerie to purchase her very first pet, a bird.  
  
Dozens of flapping, squawking birds surrounded her. As she stared at them all, she noticed a noble black crow. A smile crossed her faintly pink lips. Without a second glance she purchased him and tied a letter to him. "Raven, go home. Give this to Mum."  
  
Sure he wasn't a raven, but he had the grace of one. Ravens were Liliana's favorite animals. They were so noble and strong, like she wanted to be. Secretly, unbeknownst to her family, she desired to be a Ravenclaw.  
  
Both of her parents had graduated from Hogwarts as Slytherins. In fact, to make matters worse, her parents had been great friends with Lucius Malfoy since their third year there. Now, she was expected to be in Slytherin House too, 'and' to get along perfectly with Lucius's son, Draco.  
  
Oh, how she loathed that boy. Draco could do no wrong in his father's eyes and on top of that, he fancied her. The thought of this made her cringe as she walked past Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Gringotts Bank was her next destination. She had spent her money, down to the last knut, on Raven. As she started to open the large doors before her, a brown haired boy her age and a massive man with a long black beard walked out. The man smiled, "There you go Miss." He held the door open for her.  
  
Liliana smiled shyly, "Thank you very much." Without another word she slipped in and walked towards the back. "Vault 223 please."  
  
The goblin eyed her, "Name?"  
  
At first, the young girl was offended, but then she realized it was necessary since her parents were so well known and very rich. "Liliana Moore, sir."  
  
The goblin nodded and led her into the cart.  
  
~  
  
After a very 'interesting' ride, Liliana had withdrawn a purse-full of gallions. With her pocket full, she had left and headed straight for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
As she was being measured, she saw Draco Malfoy walk in. With a roll of her eyes she kindly asked the sweet lady to hurry. Draco approached, "If it isn't my friend Liliana. You look lovely in those robes."  
  
A false smile pasted itself to Liliana's lips, "Thank you, Draco. I would love to stay and chat but I am in quite a hurry." She purchased her robes and left quickly. As she turned to politely wave to Draco, she backed into the brown-haired boy from the bank. He politely handed Liliana her robes.  
  
"Here Miss, you dropped these." He wore black glasses and had bushy brown bangs.  
  
Liliana smiled sweetly, "Thank you. I am Liliana." She noticed his books, "You are a first year at Hogwarts too?"  
  
The boy nodded, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
Liliana Moore tucked her auburn locks behind her ear, "Perhaps we shall be in the same house. I will see you there, Mr. Potter. Good day." She curtsied slightly and left. Once she exited she took a deep breath. 'Why in hell did I curtsy like a girl? Ugh! I suppose Harry Potter is of high prominence, but I 'curtsied' to him?' She shrugged and continued on to Flourish and Blotts for her books.  
  
~  
  
Once she had purchased her books, she walked towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Liliana glanced down at her supply list and read the notice: PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS! Liliana shrugged, like her parents would ever know. She smiled and purchased a Nimbus 2000, top of the line broom for herself.  
  
The young girl headed towards Ollivander's for her wand. She read the signs she passed the Apothecary. Liliana had gone there when she first arrived. Finally she found the sign that read 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c.'  
  
She entered the tiny store and smiled to the man before her. "I need a wand."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
Liliana laughed, "Any wand like my parents' will never do, but my last name is Moore."  
  
The shorter man smiled, "Perhaps you are right, you do not remind me of Rose or Evan Moore, but we should try them nonetheless. How about this one?" He handed her a small red box and she opened it. "Your father used one like this."  
  
Inside was a hornbeam wand, about eleven inches made of unicorn tail hair according to the salesman. Liliana gave it a delicate flick. The man's glasses shattered, as did the light bulb lighting the place. Liliana blushed, "Sorry."  
  
He shrugged, "Try a wand made like the one your mother used. Rosewood, twelve and one fourth inches made of dragon heartstring."  
  
Liliana flicked it, and knocked a shelf of wands over. "Sorry again."  
  
The man looked quite troubled, "Well...perhaps this is what Dumbledore meant..."  
  
The girl gave him a peculiar look, "What?"  
  
Ollivander smiled, "I said, don't mind the damage, I've seen worse."  
  
He handed her a very small box. "Nine and one half inches, made of holly, and it contains both a phoenix tail feather 'and' a veela hair. This is a very rare wand."  
  
Liliana looked up, "My mother is part Veela..." She gave the wand a swift swish and a warm glow lit at the end.  
  
A smile shone on the man's face, "How curious. I have sold another wand today made of holly and containing a tail feather from the same phoenix."  
  
The young girl shrugged, "Odd. How much?" She paid for her wand and skipped out in search of her brother. She surely couldn't leave Antonin here alone. Her twin would never find his way home from Diagon Alley, but then again, she had always been the smarter of the two.  
  
She trotted back down to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the only place her brother would be. Antonin was, sure enough, standing in front of the window staring as a jersey from the Wimbourne Wasps. Liliana sighed, "Why can't you be interested in something worthwhile? How is a bunch of people chasing a bunch of balls while flying through the air interesting?"  
  
Her shorter twin glared, "If you hate it so much, why'd you buy a nimbus 2000? Those are obviously racing brooms!"  
  
Before Liliana could retort, a brushy brown haired girl ran into her and Antonin. Liliana glared at the broad, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
The brunette turned, "My apologies...um..."  
  
Liliana gladly interrupted, "Liliana Moore."  
  
She nodded, "Liliana. I am Hermoine Granger."  
  
A sly smirk crossed Liliana's face, "What do I care?"  
  
Hermoine gave her a questioning look, "Not having a good day I see?"  
  
Liliana sighed, "Not at all, come along Antonin!" She grabbed her twin, who had once again glued himself to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and left Hermoine to collect her own belongings.  
  
"See you at school then!" Hermoine called after her.  
  
Liliana did not respond, and Hermoine had lost her rather short person in the crowd at once. With a sigh, Hermoine turned to find her parents.  
  
~  
  
Once Liliana had dusted the specs of ash off her robes, she turned to make sure her brother was behind her. Sure enough, out popped a black haired little boy.  
  
Liliana sighed, "Try to be more graceful about it next time. You've been using Floo Powder since you were a toddler."  
  
Antonin got off his butt and scowled, "Why don't you go sort your dresses Lili!"  
  
She glared at him with her cold green eyes, "Go kiss a goblin!" With that she turned and went up to her room to look at her new books. Perhaps she would learn how to turn her brother into a goblin.  
  
Rose and Evan Moore arrived home from their party around six and called the two down to dinner. Liliana walked into the room timidly, "I am not hungry, thank you."  
  
Rose gave her an exasperated look and Evan Moore stood tall. "Young lady, you either sit down and eat the food that your mother slaved over to cook or go to your room and never come out! When are you going to learn to be thankful for all you have? I cannot believe you! You worthless brat!"  
  
Liliana didn't flinch, "Mother didn't lift a finger, house-elves made those dishes!" With that she fled to her room. It took little effort to keep her from weeping, she didn't cry. Liliana calmly picked up her copy of 'Standard Book of Spells grade One' by Miranda Goshawk and began to read.  
  
If she wanted to be in Ravenclaw, she had to be smart. Liliana already knew she was a hard worker and could make Hufflepuff; she had twice the ambition of any other Slytherin; and courage was her middle name, so those houses would not suit her. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw.  
  
Without another word, she smiled at Raven and began to read.  
  
~  
  
When young Liliana woke in the morning to the sound of her younger brother going through her belongings she groaned. "What in bloody hell are you doing!?" She saw her brother holding her Nimbus 2000 and staring at her like a deer in the headlights. "Put that down right now!"  
  
He blushed, "I thought you might want me to try it out..."  
  
"You could have bought one yourself, if you hadn't spent so much money on wizard pranks!"  
  
Antonin blushed, "It's not fair!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is..." Rose Moore barged into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Antonin, stop terrorizing your sister! Liliana, be nice to your brother!"  
  
Liliana gave her mother a cold stare and glared at her brother, "Out!" Antonin scampered out, leaving the broom on the floor behind him.  
  
Mrs. Moore eyed her daughter angrily and closed the door behind her. Liliana growled at the wooden door before returning to her room.  
  
"What am I supposed to pack?" She picked out several pairs of black dress slacks and a few warm sweaters. Her pajamas were dark blue and satin. She folded them all neatly into her trunk. Her robes were in a garment bag hanging on her wardrobe door. Lastly, she packed in all of her books, spare the one she was reading last night, along with her quills, and parchment.  
  
Liliana examined her Standard Book of Spells, which was open on her bed. A shrinking spell was revealed and she nervously preformed it, shrinking her Nimbus 2000 so that no one would notice it in her trunk.  
  
No sooner had she packed it under her books, than an owl flew through her open window and dropped a letter onto her bed. 'The Ministry of Magic no doubt.' Liliana sighed and hid the notice without even opening it.  
  
She could hear her mother calling her down for breakfast. "I will be there in a minute!" Her mother's voice had woken Raven, and her own loud response had sent the calm bird into a state of distress.  
  
Liliana smiled, "I know how you feel. I like the quite too." After feeding Raven she went downstairs to find herself something to eat. One more day and she would be free of her parents. Blissful were the thoughts she entertained privately in her own mind.  
  
Matthew Moore, her eldest brother, was sitting in her seat drinking his morning tea. She snarled, "That's my seat Matt."  
  
Her brother turned, "That's Matthew thank you, and I was just leaving anyway." Matthew was a seventh year Slytherin this year and he was cockier than ever.  
  
Even Antonin glared at him, "When are you going to move out?"  
  
Liliana giggled as her parents glared at Antonin. Matthew set down his tea; "I am going to go shopping for my supplies, if you don't mind. I shall return for supper."  
  
Mr. Moore handed his son a black velvet pouch, "Take this to 'Borgin and Burks' while you're at it. I am sure it will carry a high price."  
  
Antonin was oblivious to what was in that pouch but Liliana was not as naive as her brother. She knew that Borgin and Burks was a shop on Knockturne Alley, where all the dark arts material was traded.  
  
Liliana was no child; it occurred to her quite often that her parents were dark wizards. In fact, she even had reason to believe that her father was a Death Eater. Rose Moore would never argue with Evan, so she was probably one also. There was not a doubt in her young mind that her eldest brother was planning on following in their footsteps also, but Liliana would not. She was not like her parents, and she was not going to be in Slytherin House.  
  
~  
  
The day went by faster than Liliana could have expected. She took a nap in the afternoon, and read some more in her spell book. Tomorrow she would need all the strength she could muster, so sleep was a necessity. After another argument with her parents over her social skills, which resulted in a nice bruise from her loving father. With a heavy heart and a melancholy sigh, she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
How was it for a prologue? 


	2. Trials and Tribulations

Ravens Have no Hearts  
  
Pairing: Harry/OC, Ron/Hermoine, and others will be hinted at  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, mild language  
  
Author: Tainted Elf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
  
Timeline: Sept. 1, the first day at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Two: Trials and Tribulations  
  
Liliana smiled brightly as she took off through the brick wall in front of her. Rose and Evan Moore were behind her with Matthew, while Antonin had just run through. It was tough to be inconspicuous, but no one seemed to notice them.  
  
It was odd, walking through a brick wall, but she didn't feel a thing as she passed through. On the other side was a massive black and red steam engine. She boarded, ten minutes early, and sat in her own compartment. Her annoying twin was off with Draco already. To make matters worse, Draco's henchmen, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were with him.  
  
Matthew, who made Head Boy this year, was gloating to Percy Weasley, a fifth year, in the compartment behind hers.  
  
Another girl walked into Liliana's compartment, "May I sit here?"  
  
The girl had eerie violet eyes and long blond hair. "Of course. I am Liliana Moore."  
  
She shook Liliana's hand. "It's a pleasure. I have heard a lot about your family. I am Carrie, Carrie Lorn."  
  
Liliana gave Carrie a dry smile, "Everything you've heard about the Moore family is probably true. Mind you, I do not associate with that name, I am going to be in Ravenclaw House."  
  
Carrie smiled, "Really? I want to be in Slytherin to make my parents happy. My mum was a Ravenclaw; my dad was a Slytherin. When my brother got into Gryffindor, they were furious. Seems they 'want' to be as renown as the Malfoys and the Moores."  
  
Her violet eyes lit up. "I would rather just be a great witch, that's all. I don't care if everyone knows about me, but anything to make my parents happy."  
  
Liliana's green eyes mocked her, "I am going to do everything in my power 'not' to follow my parents wishes. They already have Matt, the head boy, and captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch Team. There's also no doubt my conniving twin will be in Slytherin."  
  
Carrie eyes grew wide, "Matthew Moore? He's your brother?! May I have his autograph?"  
  
The aspiring young Moore sighed, "Whatever." Carrie set out in search of Matt, leaving Liliana to continue her reading.  
  
She found a simple spell that looked easy enough, and called her twin in. "Antonin!" When he arrived, she took his glasses, and stomped on them.  
  
Antonin glared, "Hey!" Liliana proceeded to pick them up and got out her fine wand.  
  
"Oculus Reparo!" The glasses mended themselves quickly, leaving Draco and his henchmen gaping.  
  
Draco smiled, "Brilliant and beautiful, what more could a man ask for?"  
  
Liliana shot daggers at him through her dark green eyes. Draco ignored her, running his slender fingers through her ebon hair.  
  
Before Draco could react, Liliana had slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. He removed his hand from his cheek after rubbing it and shrugged, "Very well, but we will see how you fair alone at Hogwarts." With that, the snooty blond, her twin, and their two henchmen walked off angrily.  
  
The bushy-haired brunette that Liliana had met in Diagon Alley walked by and paused, "Hello again."  
  
Liliana looked up, angry at first. "What now?" She noticed Hermoine. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
Hermoine smiled, "I would hope so." Liliana gave an apologetic look and Hermoine sat down. "Looking forward to Hogwarts?"  
  
The Moore's daughter sighed, "In a way, yes. What House do you want to get into?"  
  
The bushy brunette smiled, "I just finished that chapter in 'Hogwarts, A History' and I think either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. And you?"  
  
Liliana smiled, "You would do well in both. I will probably be in Slytherin, just from my lineage, but I long to be a Ravenclaw."  
  
The ebon haired girl stared wistfully out the window at the lovely scenery. Lush valleys untouched by humans sprawled for miles.  
  
Hermoine noticed her forlorn look, "I have read that the Sorting Hat has never been wrong, I am sure it will know where to put you."  
  
Liliana smiled, "Thank you. Friends?" She offered her hand to the girl, and Hermoine took it.  
  
Just as they dropped hands, Hermoine spotted something. "Oh, that's Neville's toad. I will see you later!"  
  
Liliana stood; she had already changed into her robes. They were nearing the school and Hermoine had left her wand. 'I had better find her incase we aren't in the same house.' She walked down the rows of compartments, and finally found Hermoine talking with the Boy Who Lived.  
  
The Moore hesitated, her parents had told her so many terrible things about that boy. 'Harry Potter' She smiled, "Harry Potter, it seems we meet again."  
  
Harry smiled at her, "We met at Diagon Alley, correct? Yes, Liliana Moore."  
  
Liliana shivered, "Just Liliana, please."  
  
He nodded, "Of course. Hagrid told me that your family is famous. Perhaps with you at Hogwarts I will get less attention."  
  
They both laughed. Liliana sighed, "Blast it, I was hoping something along the opposite lines. People think I am so great, but I am nothing like my parents."  
  
Harry looked down, "I wish I could say that."  
  
Liliana shook her head, "James and Lily were very sweet people I hear. I would be proud if I were you."  
  
The brown-haired boy smiled, "Thank you Liliana." Those words meant more to Harry than he let on, and he smiled brightly.  
  
The train pulled to a stop and the four got off together. Ron Weasley introduced himself, "I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you."  
  
Liliana smiled, "Hello Ron." She remembered hearing about him too from her parents. Evan always told her that the Weasleys were about as much wizards as Mudbloods were. Looking at Ron and then at Hermoine, she forgot everything her parents had ever taught her. Hermoine was no awful Mudblood, she was just a Muggleborn witch. As for Ron, aside from his ragged clothing, he seemed quite sweet.  
  
As the group paraded off the train, a large bulky man motioned them towards a grouping of boats. As they got in the boats together Harry spoke to the large bearded man. His name was Hagrid, and he was the Games keeper. Despite his massive size, he seemed very harmless.  
  
Liliana smiled, "Is the Sorting first thing?" Hagrid nodded.  
  
Harry sighed, "As long as I am not a Slytherin."  
  
Liliana tensed, "Yeah, same here." Hermoine watched her, and so did Carrie who was near the back of the boat. Both of them gave her questioning looks.  
  
Hagrid smiled, "That's the spirit. Slytherin House is known for producing Dark Wizards, that's not the place for a sweet girl like you. What's your name again?"  
  
She bit her lip, "Liliana Moore." Hagrid fell silent and didn't say a word until he whispered to Harry as they disembarked.  
  
As they listened to McGonagall's speech before entering the Great Hall, she saw Draco staring at her and then sneering and making comments to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Liliana proceeded up the stairs, behind Harry and with Hermoine at her right side. Draco approached her, "Great company you keep Lili, really. A Mudblood, a Weasley and the filthy little Potter? Surely you can do better than that?"  
  
Ron and Hermoine shot Malfoy cold glares. Liliana just smiled politely, "At least I do not stoop as low as my brother and hang out with the likes of you." Ron sniggered and the four of them slipped into the Hall to be sorted.  
  
All the first years piled in to the room, a dingy beat up hat sat on a stool in the middle of the Hall. As the talking died down, the hat began to sing.  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
A few of the first years snorted and Hermoine and I laughed a little. Harry stared in awe, but then again, I heard he hadn't even known he was a Wizard.  
  
As Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff, I began to get nervous. I was after my twin, and if we both got into Slytherin, my new friends would never want to speak to me again. Terry Boot became a Ravenclaw, and all the people at their table cheered. As I looked among them, I longed to join them. A Ravenclaw girl sat near the head of the table, she looked very beautiful and Liliana noticed that she caught Harry's eye for a moment. Envy shot through Liliana. She laughed, 'Me? Jealous?'  
  
Before Liliana could realize what was happening, Ernie Macmillan became a Hufflepuff. As Draco Malfoy approached, the hat barely touched his head and yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Her brother approached, and of course he was a Slytherin.  
  
Tension shot through Liliana, she was next. "Moore, Liliana."  
  
The nervous raven-haired girl slinked up to the stool proudly and smiled as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. 'Not Slytherin. Please, anything but Slytherin. I beg of you!'  
  
The Hat pondered, "Well, you really seem perfect for Slytherin. This one is too ambitious for Hufflepuff, and too conniving for Gryffindor. I'd have to say, SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A look of utter despair filled Liliana's face as I glumly walked towards Slytherin table. Her now future teammates grinned and welcomed her. Among them was Malfoy, who smiled; "I knew you'd change your mind."  
  
Liliana slapped him and tried everything in her power not to burst into tears. She ignored the next few names, but noticed Carrie had joined Slytherin. Liliana looked sadly over at Hermoine. Harry Potter was sorted...into Gryffindor.  
  
The loneliness was something Liliana had never felt before. Idiots and sniggering fools surrounded her. Finally, it was over, and not even Ron was in her house.  
  
As the feast began, and food appeared on her plate, she lost her appetite. A few other Slytherins tried to get a word with her and her brother. She didn't even feel like breathing, much less talking.  
  
She wanted to curl up and die. 'I didn't even make Hufflepuff.' Anger swelled within her, how she hated her parents. This was their entire fault. How could do this to her? As she looked up at the top table, she noticed her teachers. A man at the end, in all black robes was watching her intently.  
  
'He must be the head of Slytherin, he has the looks for it.'  
  
Snape watched the young first year at the end, not touching her food. He considered telling Dumbledore, but no one was ever moved from the house they were assigned...it just wasn't done. Just because this girl had some oddity that caught his eye, did not make her an exception.  
  
He returned to his meal, still watching the raven hair eleven-year-old before him. She looked more like a four or fifth year than a first year. She was already closer to womanhood than many of the older girls. Her eyes held deep pain, those green orbs. Something about the girl compelled Snape; he would definitely talk to her later on.  
  
Finally the feast was over, and Liliana was one of the first to try and leave. The problem was, until Matthew decided to show them where to go, she had no clue where the dormitories were. With a heavy sigh, she waited by the doorway.  
  
Much to her surprise, the dark haired man she had spotted earlier approached her. Snape smiled, "Hello Liliana. I am Snape, I am the Head of Slytherin House and the Potions instructor."  
  
Liliana said her polite greetings and smiled. "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
Snape gave a slight smile, "No, my dear, but I could not help but notice your despair. Perhaps you do not like your house?"  
  
"Not to be rude sir, but I think I am not cut out for Hogwarts."  
  
Snape smiled, though it seemed like more of a devilish smirk. "I have already heard your twin babbling about how you mended his glasses, after breaking them, and I am quite certain that you are perfect for Hogwarts."  
  
Liliana flushed lightly. "Thank you sir, it is just that I do not wish to stay if I am to be a Slytherin."  
  
Snape sighed as McGonagall approached, "Is there a problem Severus?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, none at all." She looked from the downtrodden girl to the Potions teacher before departing to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Severus sighed, "Now look at what she has gone and done. The Slytherins have already left. I suppose I will show you where to go." He looked irritated to Liliana, but she didn't mention it.  
  
"Have I angered you?"  
  
Snape turned, "No, of course not. Why would you think such balderdash?"  
  
Liliana shrugged, "You seem angry." Snape shook his head, and proceeded towards what she assumed was the Slytherin dormitory, making small talk with Liliana all the way.  
  
Liliana found that Snape had been a Slytherin, and that he understood why Liliana would not want to be one. "You are a wise young girl, Ravenclaw will suit you better. Innocent and wise, yes, Slytherin was most definitely not the place for you. I assume the Sorting Hat just took in account your parents."  
  
"Yes. I would believe it." Liliana sighed.  
  
"You don't have to be like them, I never liked them very much myself. You can be your own person, with all the potential you have, you could be anyone you wanted." They arrived in front of a large portrait of a suit of armor.  
  
"Thank you Severus." Liliana flushed, she didn't know why she had used his first name. Snape didn't object, he just gave her a polite nod and headed down the hall.  
  
As she whispered the password under her breath, Liliana considered how the day went. She sat in the Common Room for a while, just basking in the light of the fire. She pondered about the events of the day, would she still be friends with Hermoine, Ron and Harry even if they weren't in the same house? Will they still accept her, or will they realize what kind of a family she comes from and desert her?  
  
Though the fire was raging, the Common Room was still cold. She rolled her eyes, "What would expect from Slytherin?"  
  
Ron and Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room talking quietly. Hermoine was in the Common Room too, curled up in an armchair reading. Hermoine sighed, "I can't believe she made Slytherin, the poor girl."

Harry frowned and turned to Ron. "Do you think we could go rescue her?"  
  
Ron sighed, "From where? She is in the Slytherin Common Room by now, and unless you know where that is, I guess we can't."

"Not to mention, it's after hours!" Hermoine scowled at him.

"We weren't asking you, were we?" Ron glared.  
  
Harry yawned sleepily, "I am sure she will be alright. If worse comes to worse, she can just ask Dumbledore to be resorted."  
  
Hermoine looked at Harry as if he had just sworn, "REsorted? Harry, you don't just get REsorted. It doesn't happen. The Sorting Hat is never wrong."  
  
Too tired to argue, Harry shrugged. "Let's just go to sleep, we will see her in the morning and we can talk then."  
  
Hermoine nodded, "True." Ron and Harry trampled up the stairs to the boys dorms while Hermoine trailed behind, reading more of her rather thick book.  
  
Yawning, Liliana stood and considered heading up to bed. Suddenly, she heard the oddest sound coming from the portrait hole. As she glanced at it for a moment, the knocking repeated. Someone was there.  
  
Liliana approached it and opened it cautiously, with her wand drawn. As the figure appeared, her wand fell loudly to the floor. She didn't bend down to pick it up.


	3. Confused Emotions and Dreamless Potions

Ravens Have no Hearts  
  
Pairing: Harry/OC, Ron/Hermoine, and others will be hinted at  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, mild language  
  
Author: Tainted Elf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and some things in this story may vary from the text.  
  
Timeline: Early morning of Sept. 2, the second day at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Three: Confused Emotions and Dreamless Potions  
  
A/N: If anyone knows what color Cho Chang's hair is, please tell me!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: I CHANGED THE PAST EVENTS FROM CHAPTER TWO SO YOU MIGHT NEED TO REREAD IT!!!  
  
~  
  
Liliana gasped, "Severus, you scared me." She picked up her wand with a sigh of relief.  
  
He smiled, "I am sorry, I just brought your trunk by, the house elves missed it." He walked through the portal and set down her trunk and Raven's cage. "Beautiful bird."  
  
The young Slytherin blushed, "Thank you."  
  
Severus walked closer and whispered in her ear, "Don't call me Severus around other people, it might not go over well."  
  
She blushed; her heart was racing. "Of course not, I understand Professor Snape."  
  
He ran his finger along her cheek, "Are you sure you are only eleven?"  
  
Once again, Liliana found herself flushing. "Actually, I am thirteen and a half, but the last two years my parents were trying to get me enrolled at Durmstrang so I didn't have time to enroll here. Dumbledore tells me that I can get some extra books this summer and test out of second year and possibly third."  
  
Guilt overcame her when she had to lie to him, but what else could she do? Tell the truth? Never, everyone was allowed his or her dark secrets. Severus's was that he used to be a Deatheater, and she had her own too.  
  
Snape smiled, "Well, then I would have one possibly two less year with you, my dear."  
  
Liliana could not slow her heart. "That would be a downside, I suppose." She laughed nervously.  
  
Severus planted a caring kiss on her forehead and whipped around her, "I will see you after breakfast, in Potions. Come a little early and perhaps I can give you some reading material to get a head start."  
  
Her eyes followed him, "That'd be wonderful..." He closed the portrait hole behind him.  
  
As Liliana turned to haul her trunk upstairs, she saw Draco standing near the stairwell. "Hello."  
  
He stared hard at Liliana, "What are you doing here? I thought you would have left after becoming a Slytherin..."  
  
Liliana blushed, "I am stronger than that Draco. I am surprised you are so much snootier than your father, you must get it from that oaf of a mother you have."  
  
Draco was shaking with rage, "How dare you!"  
  
"Whatcha' going to do about it?" Without another word, Draco stomped up the stairs angrily.  
  
Liliana smirked, "Now who's the coward." She ascended the stairs and emptied her trunk in her new room, making sure to leave her broom wrapped in the Invisibility Cloak she had stolen from her father. She found out that Carrie was in her room, along with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Liliana sighed, "Oh well. It's better than rooming with Draco." She laughed, "I am surprised he wasn't accidentally assigned to a girl's dorm."  
  
After pulling on her warm flannel PJs, the first year fell right asleep. Her dreams were painful images relived...repeatedly...no matter how she fought...she could not wake from this nightmare.  
  
~~Dream Sequence~~  
  
Evan Moore stood over her, "You stupid Squib! I cannot believe you did that! Never again will you refuse me!"  
  
Liliana's frail eleven-year-old form shuddered. "Leave me be! You filthy, cruel monster! You deserve to be in Azkaban with the rest of your friends!"  
  
Evan slapped her hard and vehemently, causing her to fall hard against the cement floor of their cellar. "You can come out when you break the charm I put on this door!"  
  
The young gasped, "Father! What about Hogwarts!"  
  
The Deatheater stared down at her, "Your mother is gone speaking with Lord Voldemort, so don't you dare think she will save you. If you want to ever attend Hogwarts, you must do one thing for me."  
  
Liliana flinched at his words; she knew what he wanted. He usually asked her to do favors for him in her mother's absence. How she loathed the man before her, Evan Moore was worse than Voldemort himself. "Why aren't you speaking with Voldemort! Are you to scared of being caught, so you send mother!"  
  
Evan kicked her hard in the ribs, knocking the air from her lungs. "Shut up you insolent fool!" Another kick caused everything to go black.  
  
~~End Dream Sequence~~  
  
Young Liliana Moore woke in a sweaty fear. Her nightclothes were soiled with sweat and she immediately ran downstairs with her new Slytherin uniform.  
  
After a soothingly cool shower, she dressed into the white shirt, grey vest with a green and silver tie. Next she put her robes over her vest and her charcoal colored skirt. The green in the uniform made her green eyes look livid and the black of her tresses seem darker then black. She smiled at Carrie as she passed her and walked towards the Great Hall, "Good morning." As she saw Severus smiling at her from the top table, she smiled back brightly; "And what a good morning it will be, I have Potions."  
  
Without hinting at anything, Liliana slid to the end of Slytherin table and began to enjoy a stack of pancakes. She could feel Severus's eyes burning into her. She wanted to look at him, but she didn't. As she finished the rest of her pancakes and chugged her orange juice.  
  
Severus stood and left, making a quiet motion towards her. Without another thought, she pursued him. Leaving the Great Hall with a loud belch and turned left. Two entering Slytherins stared at her and started whispering to one another.  
  
Liliana, however, paid them no heed as she walked down the hall a few meters behind Severus. He opened a large metal door and flung it open. As soon as Liliana was inside the dungeon, he closed the door.  
  
"Why did you follow me?"  
  
The young girl snapped back, "Why did you ask me to?"  
  
Snape sighed, "I don't know. Something about you is intriguing...I can't help but want to talk to you. It's as if I am drawn to you."  
  
Liliana blushed, "Severus..." He cut her off.  
  
"Please don't say my name...it sends chills up my spine Miss Moore."  
  
The use of a more formal name stung Liliana. "But Severus..." She didn't know what she was doing, but she stepped away from the Potions teacher.  
  
Before Liliana could react, Severus had his lips pressed against hers. 'What is going on? No, this can't happen, she is a student!' Professor Snape pulled away, "Liliana...I apologize, that was completely out of line. Please forgive me."  
  
Liliana wiped her lips and stared at the floor, "I..." Before she could finish her fellow Slytherins and the Gryffindors walked into the classroom.  
  
The young girl quietly took her seat in the front of the room and never took her eyes off Snape as he started to speak. 'Why did I let him do that? Am I loosing my mind? He's not even that handsome...' Hermoine sat next to her and Ron and Harry were behind them.  
  
It was great to at least have classes with her friends. She smiled at Hermoine, "You are still my friend right?"  
  
Hermoine giggled, "Are you kidding? We considered rescuing you last night but we didn't know where the Slytherin Common Room was...of course we are still friends!"  
  
Snape turned, "No talking Ms. Granger, ten points from Gryffindor." Hermoine gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Um, Professor, I was talking too..." Liliana admitted.  
  
Professor Snape sighed, "I know. Don't do it again." A bunch of Slytherins snickered and stared at Hermoine.  
  
~  
  
When Potions got out, Snape asked her to stay after. She dreaded it, she thought Snape was kind to her but she didn't like the way he had treated Hermoine. "Why did you not take points from me?"  
  
Snape turned to face her, "Because I think that the other houses should behave better when they are in another teacher's classroom. I expect you to act better behaved in Professor McGonagall's classroom than you do in mine."  
  
Liliana look up at him, "Is that all?"  
  
Severus shook his head, "No. I heard from Miss Lorn that you had a nightmare last night and were quite scared."  
  
An embarrassed blush claimed Liliana's cheeks. "I...I have them all the time, they don't go away."  
  
Snape pondered to himself for a moment. "I could make you a batch of my dreamless sleep potion so that you would not have your nightmares..."  
  
With as much dignity as was possible, Liliana stood tall. "With all do respect Professor, I need to relive these nightmares. It helps fortify my hate of my father, which is one thing that keeps me here. If my hate for him is stronger than my fear, I am fine."  
  
Severus eyed her questioningly, "If you ever need to talk, I am here." She nodded and ran out of the dungeon. Her Gryffindor friends had already left.  
  
"Damn." She swore under her breath as she headed to Transfiguration and a class without her beloved friends. It would be a nightmare. 'Alone, with the Slytherins...with Draco...and seeing the girls who made Ravenclaw House...'  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? I did change things...I hope you reread chapter two if you read it before 5/23, otherwise, this won't make much sense. 


	4. Trouble with Daddy

Ravens have no hearts  
  
Pairing: Ron/Hermoine, and others will be hinted at  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, mild language  
  
Author: Tainted Elf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and some things in this story may vary from the text.  
  
Timeline: Mid-September, First year at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Four: Trouble with Daddy  
  
Liliana tried to be quiet in her classes, and not attract attention; but, with her father's constant gifts via owl post, it was very difficult. This morning he had sent her a rembrall and dress robes. McGonagall gave her a reproving look and the young girl wanted to die.  
  
As she began to walk out of the Hall with Hermoine to go to the library, McGonagall approached her, "Miss Granger, continue on. Liliana will not be able to follow you today."  
  
The terrified Moore gave her friend a frightened look before Hermoine left. "Yes Ms. McGonagall? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
McGonagall's lips were a thin line, "No Miss Moore. Your father has summoned you out of school for a funeral. Your uncle has died, or so he says, and you will miss next week's classes."  
  
Liliana's face fell, "I see." 'I don't even have a living uncle! Mother must be away again...' "Thank you Professor." Not one feature on Liliana's face alerted the professor of foul play at home.  
  
The elder lady nodded politely and was off. Potions class was next, and since she was leaving after classes today...she would have to get all the homework.  
  
As she walked into class, Snape smiled; "Good morning Miss Moore."  
  
Liliana anxiously approached him; "I will be missing class next week, so I will need the assignments. I am sure I will be able to do them easily. I have studied Potions with my mother before and the books my family has should prove of some use..."  
  
Severus watched her closely. A glint of trepidation alerted him of something in disarray. "Why are you leaving? And don't lie to me, your eyes give you away..."  
  
The young girl sighed, "My mother is away, and my father wishes for my...company. Truth be told, I have no living uncles or aunts. I can confide this in you alone Severus, but my mother is speaking with Lord Voldemort."  
  
Professor Snape looked somewhat surprised, "You are brave to speak his name."  
  
"It's just a name. Both of my parents follow him so his name is not uncommon in my household." Liliana's face was firm and resolute.  
  
Snape continued to eye her intensely. "How did you know to confide in me about your families...acquaintances."  
  
Students began filing into the classroom. "Because I know of your past, Professor." Liliana didn't say anymore about the matter.  
  
Severus gave her a thankful look for keeping the details to a minimum and smiled, "I will have what you need at the end of class."  
  
Class was short, and uneventful. Nevil Longbottom managed to burn a whole in one of his cauldrons again and Lavender Brown's potion turned red and began to smell awful. By the end of class, Hermoine and Liliana were so bored that they had started to talk about Muggles. Liliana was somewhat interested in how the Muggles got along without magic.  
  
Snape did not comment, they had done the assigned work. He knew if he snapped at Hermoine, Liliana would be angry. The poor girl, what could her father possibly want with her? Company? Just the thought of what she was implying made him shudder.  
  
As Liliana approached him after class to get the homework, he looked at her for a long moment. "Liliana...is there something going on at home?"  
  
With the most stone-like face she smiled. "Why of course not Professor." She struggled to tell him with her eyes. Those eyes of hers had always given her away before.  
  
Severus, being more intuitive then the average male, noticed her struggling expression. "What is your father doing to you?"  
  
Liliana shivered, "I...I cannot speak about such things. I will be punished. Please, meet me outside the Slytherin dormitory at seven, I am leaving shortly afterward but everyone else will be at dinner."  
  
The professor smiled, "I understand how much you are trusting in me and I would like to think that you can always trust in me."  
  
With a faint smile, Liliana nodded. "I had best be heading to Transfiguration, I cannot be late again."  
  
Hurrying along, Liliana growled at Draco approached her. "Hello Lily."  
  
"It's Liliana." She seemed to have little tolerance for someone like him at the moment. Right now, all she wanted was to run up to the dormitories and cry. "Leave me alone Draco."  
  
He continued to bother her. "Why? Need to run to Potter? Is he your little boyfriend?"  
  
Liliana glared at him coldly. "Just because I don't like you and you are hurt does not mean that I have any interest in Harry. Jealousy only makes you uglier Draco." With that she turned the corner and walked into the Transfiguration room.  
  
Upon entering, Professor McGonagall nodded as she took her seat. "I am glad you came as quickly as you could. I will have what you need after the assignment."  
  
With a light nod back, she smiled. Clarissa told her that their task was to turn their books into brooms. "I've never transfigured an inadament item before, only animals."  
  
Liliana nodded, "Yup. I never have either." One practice try and then she tried the spell. A perfect broom sat in front of her. Liliana smiled, thankfully she was great a Potions and Transfigurations. Unfortunately, she was not quite so skilled at Herbology. With a sigh, Miss Moore walked up to the professor's desk. "I am done Professor."  
  
She smiled, "Of course you are. I am surprised you are not a Ravenclaw." That made the young girl flinch; it hurt. "Well, here is your work for the week. Have a nice trip."  
  
Miss Moore's smile was fake and forced. "Yes, of course. Thank you for the assignments." The clock read ten till seven. "I must go pack."  
  
McGonagall nodded, "Go on ahead. You may leave early."  
  
"Thank you Professor!" She ran out of the room and down the hall while balancing all her books and papers in her arms. As she rounded the corner to open the portrait hole, she ran into something...or...someone. As Liliana sat up she sighed, "I am sorry. I am a big klutz."  
  
A familiar voice rose up. "It is okay Liliana. Come, I will speak with you as you pack."  
  
Liliana had an uneasy feeling about having Snape in her dormitory but oh well. As she stuffed her cloak and dress robes into her trunk, Snape began.  
  
"So, what is your snake of a father up to?"  
  
She paused, "Do not speak of him like that. He may hear you."  
  
Snape looked at Liliana oddly. "Are you sure you are feeling well?"  
  
"No. I feel like I am going to puke. I hate that man so much. He is a terrible person."  
  
Severus smiled, "Well, you do not have to go."  
  
"How will I explain it to Dumbledore? How? Shall I tell him the truth?" She mimicked herself. "Mr. Dumbledore, sir, I don't want to go home because my father is abusive and he is a Death Eater."  
  
Professor Snape's smile dropped. "You never said he was abusive. I will not allow you to return home. Come, we must go to Dumbledore at once."  
  
He took my hand and guided her down the stairs, through the portrait hole, and down the maze of halls to a statue. "Lemon Drop."  
  
Liliana turned to him, "Lemon Drop? Are you okay Sever..." She noticed a stairwell appearing. "Oh."  
  
A slight smile appeared on the Potions Master's face. It looked foreign on him, but it suited him better. "Come along Liliana." He took her up to a cluttered office.  
  
The young girl noticed a brightly colored bird sitting on a perch. Dumbledore came down another set of stairs, "His name is Fawkes. He is a phoenix."  
  
Liliana smiled brightly and reached out to touch him. "My father has one of these but he never allows me to see him."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "Tell me what you have come for."  
  
The nervous girl turned to Severus. Snape nudged her forward. "Go on."  
  
"Well, sir, I do not want to leave. I do not want to go home to my father."  
  
Severus turned to Dumbledore. "He is abusive."  
  
Albus nodded. "I see. Well we cannot allow you to return to that house if he is indeed abusive. Madame Pomfrey will need to examine you."  
  
Liliana swallowed hard. "Sir, the abuse I am talking about does not leave outer scars." She crossed her legs tightly as she sat in a chair across from his desk.  
  
Snape hissed. "Dumbledore, you cannot possibly let her return there!"  
  
He nodded, "If what she says is true, and I have no doubts so far, she cannot be allowed to return home."  
  
Liliana bit her lip. "What will my parents say?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "That is of no matter. What is more important is you? Is your brother in any immediate danger?"  
  
A hiss came from her throat. "Angel darling Antonin? Never. Evan Moore would never hurt his heir. Not to mention, he follows Voldemort too."  
  
Albus became gravely serious. "Liliana, I will have to tell your father that you are participating in a summer program. That will hold for the year. As for later in the future, I will have to think of something."  
  
Liliana bowed her head. "For your kindness I am eternally grateful."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I will alert the teachers that you will not be leaving. You can send an owl post to your father telling him that I have not permitted your league of absence."  
  
She turned, "But that will make you out to be the bad guy..."  
  
Albus smiled. "You are very intuitive. I think another change may be in order soon."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow questioningly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled, "I will discuss it at the next teacher meeting."  
  
Severus nodded, "Come along Liliana. Dinner has already started." With that, Severus walked me out of the office and down the halls to the Great Hall.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Sorry for the delay! 


	5. An Unexpected Visit

Ravens have no hearts  
  
Pairing: Ron/Hermoine, and others will be hinted at  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, mild language  
  
Author: Tainted Elf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and some things in this story may vary from the text.  
  
Timeline: Early October, First year at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Five: An unexpected visit  
  
Dinner was dull that night, and all she could manage was the pumpkin juice. Hermoine and Ron kept asking what was wrong while Harry kept trying to sneak food her hand so she would eat.  
  
Liliana had been struggling through Herbology and Divinations homework in the Library when an idea came to her. She was beyond frustrated and decided to try out her broom. It was foggy outside so it was unlikely that anyone else would be out. She quickly ran towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Draco was in the common room when she arrived. "Lily darling, how are you faring today? Is your horrible father who gives you all those gifts trying to take you away again?"  
  
The poor girl had heard rude comments like this all week. She glared at Malfoy. "Do not speak of things you do not understand you filthy snob!" Liliana ran past Draco, into the girls' dorms and grabbed her broom and cloak. Covering the broom in the cloak and carrying a book with it to conceal it, Liliana walked out of the common room.  
  
Immediately, she pulled the cloak over her. It was getting late and Filch would start prowling the halls for students out past hours soon enough.  
  
Liliana mounted her broom carefully. It made her terribly uncomfortable to spread her legs and straddle it. She snarled, "I will be strong." With that, she kicked off, leaving her book and the cloak on the ground.  
  
She felt so free in the air as she swooped down and grabbed her book and the cloak before rising swiftly. The wind blew her hair all around her as she flew towards the clouds.  
  
A sudden feel of dread came over her as she saw another person in the air. As she looked down, she discovered several other flyers, dressed in red and gold garb. The person in the air in front of her was Harry.  
  
He smiled, "Why are you out here?"  
  
Liliana blushed. "I dare not say...I am not on the Quidditch team...I just came out to check how my Nimbus 2000 performs."  
  
Harry grinned. "I have the same broom. Wanna race?"  
  
She shook her head. "I dare not be spotted."  
  
Oliver Wood's voice echoed. "Harry? Who are you talking to up there? Is that a Slytherin? We reserved the field!"  
  
Harry turned. "She's not on a team." Wood fell quiet and he turned back to Liliana. "Too late not to be noticed, don't you think?"  
  
Liliana shrugged. "I suppose so. Let us race." She dropped her book, some 70 feet above the ground. "Mark, Set, Go!" The two tore downward in a rush of speed. Pushing harder than she should have, Liliana nudged ahead of Harry. 30 feet above the ground, Lili had a miniscule lead still.  
  
Finally, 10 feet above the ground, the book was captured. Liliana caught the book and tried to pull up. Harry watched wide-eyed as she pulled up just in time to rest her feet on the ground softly.  
  
Oliver Wood was staring, as were the other players. "Wow. You ever ride a broom girl?"  
  
Liliana shook her head. "Thought I would come test it out."  
  
He continued. "You aren't on Slytherin's team?"  
  
She shook her head again. "No."  
  
Oliver grinned. "Then we are bound to win Harry." Liliana blushed.  
  
"Harry, you are a great Seeker...beat Slytherin for me, ok? I would hate for them to win...I will be cheering for you."  
  
Harry smiled. "I will try." Liliana quietly snuck back towards the dormitory.  
  
~  
  
Draco was still in the common room with his stooges Vincent and Gregory. Antonin must have fallen asleep already. Liliana sighed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I am supposed to be practicing my Transfiguration but I cannot seem to get the spell right. I need to transform this frog into a goblet."  
  
Liliana smiled. "It's simple." She whispered a few words and produced a goblet. "You are not using your wand properly. You have to swish it, not point it."  
  
Draco tried again after Lili undid the spell and produced a perfect goblet in turn. "Wow, you know a great deal more than I."  
  
A cod streak went through Miss Moore's body. "Of course I do, my father spoils me remember? He makes sure I know all I wish to know...and more."  
  
Draco sneered. "Poor little girl. If my father spoiled me so, I would never be able to live with being so lucky."  
  
She shivered strongly and involuntarily. "Lucky? Is that what I am? Lucky? Am I lucky because he rapes me!? Is that why I am lucky? Or is it because he thinks gifts will make up for what he continually steals from me?" With a scowl, she headed up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
As she pulled on her nightclothes Liliana noticed Pansy, Millicent, and Carrie were all asleep already. 'Lucky them.'  
  
Remnants of her nightmares lingered in her thoughts as she tried to lie down and sleep. After a few moments of trying to sleep, she realized she would not be able to sleep tonight. She had a Herbology test tomorrow and her sleep was necessary. As she tossed again, Liliana remembered something Snape had spoke of when he first learned of her nightmares.  
  
A dreamless potion would aid her nightmares quite well. Liliana clambered out of bed and out of the common room under her invisibility cloak. She had no idea where Severus slept, but she headed towards the dungeons.  
  
Once she knocked on the Potions' classroom door, she removed her cloak. "Professor Snape...it's Liliana."  
  
No one answered, but she decided to wait there for a while and see if he came to the classroom.  
  
~  
  
The teachers' meeting was drawing to a close and Severus turned to Albus. "Was there something you wanted to bring up regarding Miss Moore?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Oh yes. One last thing I forgot to mention. Liliana Moore, a Slytherin first year, is in need of residence over the summers. She cannot return to her home and I was hoping one of you would be willing to take her into your home. Her father is abusive to her and both of her parents are Death Eaters. Such is hardly an environment I would recommend for a student as aspiring as herself and it is definitely not acceptable while she is attending Hogwarts."  
  
Minerva smiled. "Dumbledore, I would be happy to keep her this summer. She is such a bright student and I can help her catch up to her proper year. Albeit, I would not be able to the following summer because my son is returning from Egypt to stay with me, I can keep her this coming summer."  
  
Severus hesitated and then spoke. "I can keep her the following year. I have no plans over the summer other than preparing my lesson. As Minerva pointed out, I can help her catch up easily. She is a very bright student."  
  
Professor Sprout sighed. "Perhaps you can help her with Herbology, she is only getting average marks in my class."  
  
Sibyll Trelawny sighed. "It is the same in my class, barely a bit over average though I can say I see potential in her."  
  
Albus nodded. "So you can take her this summer Minerva? And you the next Severus?" They both nodded. "Meeting dismissed."  
  
~  
  
Liliana heard approaching foot steps and bit her lip. Luckily, billowing black robes told her it was Severus and not Argus Filch. "Professor..." She rose to her feet uneasily.  
  
"Yes Liliana?"  
  
She blushed. "I cannot seem to sleep and I was hoping you could brew a dreamless potion for me..."  
  
He nodded. "Well of course. Come in. I was just picking up some papers I had left in the classroom." Severus opened the large door and led her in as he lit up the room with a spell. "The potion should only take ten or fifteen minutes."  
  
Liliana smiled gratefully. "I just finished studying for Herbology and I have to sleep so I can perform my best."  
  
Snape smiled, it was odd to see a smile on his face. "I understand."  
  
~  
  
As the potion was brewing Severus turned to Liliana. "There was a discussion today during the teachers' meeting about your situation. So far, Professor McGonagall will be offering you her residence over the summer and I will be boarding you the following summer. Do you have any problems with that?"  
  
Liliana smiled for once. "Not at all. Professor McGonagall is an amazing teacher! Perhaps she will help me study for my Animagus test..."  
  
Severus turned around. "You want to be an Animagus?" She nodded.  
  
"A cat preferably."  
  
Snape smiled. "You are very ambitious. Perhaps Slytherin won't harm you too much."  
  
Liliana shuddered. "Perhaps."  
  
The potion turned blue, and it was done. "Here. Mix it in with a nice warm drink so that the taste will not bother you too much. This is a week's supply. I will walk you back up to the dormitory."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
Professor Snape and Liliana walk back towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Sir, I have a very bad feeling about this...do you have your wand?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course I do. Now, let us see what frightens you so."  
  
They opened the portrait hole and Evan Moore smiled at them. "Ah, Severus, so good to see you again. I have come to collect my daughter." 


	6. Dumbledore Interferes

Ravens have no hearts  
  
Pairing: Ron/Hermoine, and others will be hinted at  
  
Rating: R, for language and sexual content. (No lemon yet.)  
  
WARNING: This chapter deals with incest, rape and sexual abuse. If you think you cannot handle this, please stop reading here. Parental Discretion Advised. (LOL, had to say it to sound official. Did you know that's a fragment?)  
  
Author: Tainted Elf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and some things in this story may vary from the text.  
  
Timeline: Early October, First year at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Six: Dumbledore Interferes.   
  
They opened the portrait hole and Evan Moore smiled at them. "Ah, Severus, so good to see you again. I have come to collect my daughter. She will be returning home for two weeks to attend my brother-in-laws funeral."  
  
Evan's voice was full of animosity and Snape countered it easily. "Evan, I am sorry but I must inform you that all requests must go through Dumbledore's office and he has already refused yours. Also, I happen to know that Rose's only sibling in Sirius Black and I doubt you would ever attend his funeral."  
  
Liliana stood frozen. "Severus...please don't let him take me..."  
  
Severus had his long wand out and was glaring at Evan menacingly. "I will not allow a student to be removed from Hogwarts campus without Dumbledore's permission." He turned to Liliana. "Go and get Dumbledore. The password is Lemon Drop." His voice was hushed but Liliana got the message.  
  
Before leaving, she yelled loudly. "DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU!" Both the older men stared at her oddly but she knew Vincent, Gregory and Draco would be down in a moment's notice to see what was going on.  
  
Draco wasn't the best wizard, but he knew a few hexes and that was all she needed. For once, Malfoy's crush would have its advantages. As soon as she caught a glimpse of his lovely white hair, she turned and ran out the portrait hole.  
  
Liliana made it quickly down the corridors to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop." As the staircase appeared and took her upward, she impatiently fiddled with her pajamas.  
  
"Dumbledore!" The wizard was still sitting at his desk looking at papers.  
  
"What is it child?" He looked truly concerned.  
  
"Father, he's in the common room, and Snape is trying to fend him off and Draco is there and he wants me to go home with him and I can't...I can't!"  
  
Dumbledore was at her side immediately. "Slow down child. Where is Mr. Moore?"  
  
"The Slytherin Common Room!"  
  
He nodded. "Okay, tell me the rest slowly on our way there."  
  
The two started down the stairs and down the corridor when Liliana started speaking again. "He has come to get me! Snape was walking me back from the dungeons because he made me a dreamless sleep potion for my nightmares..."  
  
"-Professor- Snape and it's a dream draught."   
  
"Sorry. Well, I got a bad feeling about something when we neared the portrait hole and I asked Professor Snape if he had his wand and he drew it. We went in and my father was there. Snape is holding him off...Draco is awake now too. I thought he might know some hexes that he could hit him in the back with."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Assuming young Malfoy has not missed Evan and hit Severus, that was a bright idea. Come now." They walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Liliana screamed as someone covered her eyes and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
Severus hissed. "Be quiet before you wake the whole House."  
  
She fell silent. "Professor?"   
  
He turned her towards him and uncovered his eyes. "Do not turn around."  
  
Evan wasn't talking anymore. Curiosity overwhelmed Liliana and she turned around. A silent scream escaped her mouth. Evan Moore was motionless on the ground.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well done Severus. A Petrificus Totalus spell. From the looks of things, he didn't even have time to react."  
  
"Correct." Snape seemed somewhat unnerved but nodded. "Liliana, you should head up to bed and take the draught I gave you."  
  
Albus protested. "She will need to come down to the office and discuss this with her father."  
  
Liliana's green eyes filled with fear. "Dumbledore, sir, please...I have a Charms test tomorrow and I need to rest." {A/N: I know it used to be Herbology, but I changed it. I also changed it in the previous chapter.}  
  
"I understand. You may go up to bed but tomorrow during lunch, I will need to you meet me in my office." As Lili was heading towards the dorms, Draco walked up to her.  
  
"I am sorry about what I said about your father. I had no idea."  
  
Liliana smiled. "Thank you." With that, she headed straight upstairs to rest.  
  
~  
  
Once in her room, Liliana mixed the draught with some milk and drank it all. Immediately, she felt the effects of the potion and laid down to rest. For the first time in four years, Liliana slept peacefully.  
  
~  
  
Severus levitated Mr. Moore's body and escorted it back to Dumbledore's office. "Shall I stay?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I think I can handle one exceptionally angry parent."  
  
Professor Snape smiled. "As do I, so I bid you good night Albus." Severus walked out of the office and down to the dungeon. As he sat at his desk, unable to sleep his thoughts drifted.   
  
'How can I feel pity for this girl? I do not care about any other students...but she does resemble her mother an awful lot. Perhaps that is it. Rose had been beautiful but back then she had been Rose Black, not Rose Moore.' Severus shuddered. He remembered on night when Sirius had caught him and Rose in a rather intimate situation.   
  
'Her brother never did like me. Sirius and James had always been friends. James teased me too, even though he had Lily. I had always been friends with Lily, Lily was friends with everyone, but I had never thought of her as pretty. She was smart and funny but not nearly as much so as Rose. Rose had beautiful ebon hair and glowing green eyes. In fact, I do not see one single resemblance between Evan and Liliana.'   
  
Severus woke from his thoughts when his chin slid off his hand. "Oh dear. Perhaps I should get rid of such memories, for Liliana's sake." He unlocked his closet and pulled out his Pensieve.   
  
~  
  
Liliana woke in the morning, without a single nightmare. As she tottered down to breakfast in a lively fashion, she noticed Professor Snape was not at the staff table. She had wanted to thank him before her test...Before too many students took notice of her arrival, she skipped down to the dungeons to thank her Potions teacher.  
  
~  
  
Snape smiled as he woke, he had accidentally fallen asleep on his desk after finishing with the Pensieve. He stretched out and stood up with a smile. Today he had Gryffindor and Slytherin for Potions.  
  
~  
  
Liliana knocked lightly on the door. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes? Come in..."  
  
She walked in and saw him writing notes on the chalkboard. "Sir, I just wanted to thank you for the draught. I slept very well last night and feel fully prepared for my test.  
  
Snape smiled. "As you should."  
  
Liliana glanced at the board. "We are going to be doing a potion that cures boils?"  
  
Severus looked at the board and realized all he had up were the ingredients. "Very good, how did you know that?"  
  
She blushed. "My mother loved potions, she took the class all seven years."  
  
"I am aware of that, I had class with her all seven years." He smiled lightly but inside he was relieved. It was the first time all year that he had looked at her as a student and not as Rose. "You have a very strong resemblance, did anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
Liliana nodded. "Yes Sir. My father always blamed her when I screwed up, saying I had more of his blood in me I would not have blundered in such a manner."  
  
Snape dropped his chalk. "He truly speaks to Rose like that? And she does nothing about it?"  
  
Miss Moore nodded. "Mother is afraid. Matthew is growing up to be just like father and the both of them do detest a rebellious female. Matthew has been cocky enough to try and reprimand me for speaking my mind to him."  
  
Severus nodded. "I see. I am truly sorry you had to live like that." Liliana shrugged.  
  
"I will see you after lunch!" She waved before happily running up the stairs and towards the Charms room.  
  
Professor Snape picked up his chalk and smiled a bit. 'Why am I so happy?' It was truly odd, just seeing the young girl so bouncy and relaxed made him joyous. He shrugged the feeling off and started writing down the notes again.  
  
~  
  
Liliana walked into the classroom and sighed heavily. Professor Flitwick was walking about speaking with other early arrivals. On the tables were feathers and according to the chalkboard, they were also going to have to unlock the door.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she sat in front and waited for the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins to clamber in. Thirteen minutes before class starts. I started practicing my levitation of the feather several times. Thankfully, I was doing quite well. "-Wingardium Leviosa-!" The feather rose from her desk and floated about four feet above her head.  
  
Professor Flitwick smiled as she approached. "Very good. Can you unlock the door?" She pointed to the door of her stockroom.   
  
"I can try Professor." Liliana walked up to it and held out her wand. With a light flick, she smiled. "-Alohomora-!"  
  
The lock shifted and Liliana opened the door. The Charms teacher smiled. "Well done. Twenty points to Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy smiled as he walked in to class. "Thankfully we have our own genius to counter that Mudblood in Gryffindor."  
  
Professor Flitwick sighed. "I will have no such language in my classroom, not sit down before I take away those points."  
  
Draco sat down beside Liliana's belongings. "I feel just awful about saying those things Lili. Us Slytherins need to stick together." He smiled, but even when he was smiling he reminded Liliana of a serpent.  
  
"Right." She turned away from him and paid full attention to Professor Flitwick as he sat on his stack of books.  
  
"We have a small examination today. I want to make sure that every one of your can levitate stationary objects and use the alohomora charm. Both of these are rather important and commonly used charms. Liliana Moore has already completed her examine. Liliana, would you demonstrate?"  
  
Professor Flitwick locked the door to the storage closet and turned to her. "Use the levitation charm first."  
  
Liliana swallowed hard. "Of course." She held out her wand, more nervous than she had ever been. "-Wingardium Leviosa.-" The feather floated about three feet above Draco's head.   
  
Her fellow Slytherins applauded. She heard a Hufflepuff scowl. "She should be in Ravenclaw, it would at least make me feel a little better about being so stupid."  
  
Liliana was blushing at this compliment. Professor Flitwick motioned to the closet door. Liliana closed her eyes, 'Remember, swish and flick.' "-Alohomora-!" The lock slid open loudly.  
  
With a heavy sigh of relief, Liliana slid back into her seat. Draco smiled. "Well done. At least now we have a Pure Blood who can be the pride of Hogwarts instead of that Mudblood Granger."  
  
For a moment, Miss Moore remained silent. "Draco, could you please refrain from calling her that? She really is a nice girl."  
  
Draco smiled, but the smile seemed incredibly false. "Of course, anything for you."  
  
Liliana blushed brightly. "Let us see how you do on the Charms test after that bit of a lesson, shall we?" Much to her surprise, Draco excelled on both examines and loudly thanked Liliana in front of the class.  
  
Behind her, Pansy Parkinson was talking to Millicent Bulstrode. "I got up last night when I heard her screaming. The poor thing threw a hissy-fit when her father came to take her home. Professor Snape had to defend her and finally Dumbledore came down! I don't see why she's such a chicken."  
  
Draco glared at Pansy. "Her father is a powerful wizard and it was very smart of her to go and get help instead of warding him off alone. You would know that if you were a Pure Blood."  
  
Pansy turned beet red and fell silent for the rest of the class. Liliana smiled. "Thanks Draco." He shrugged.  
  
"Don't mention it, really." She laughed as she gathered up her books and headed the opposite direction of most the students. She went straight to Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape was already there.  
  
~  
  
Dumbledore had a small plate with assorted sandwiches on it. "I brought you lunch in case this meeting lasts too long." He pushed them towards her. Pumpkin juice was sitting on the desk too.   
  
Snape murmured a spell and Evan started yelling. "When I get my hands on you I will beat you to a bloody pulp! How dare you refuse me my own daughter!"  
  
Albus sat there, staring at him. "If you treated her like a father should teach a daughter, then we would not be here. She has claimed that she does not wish to go home because you abuse her. Am I correct Liliana?"  
  
She nodded meekly; clearly just the sound of her father's voice was unnerving. Snape placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she drank the pumpkin juice.  
  
"Severus if you lay one hand on her I will..."  
  
Professor Snape cut her off. "You will what? You do not look like you are in any position to make threats at the moment."  
  
"Lord Voldemort is looking for you Severus. He is very angry with you."  
  
Dumbledore had never been angry in all the time Liliana had known him, which was since Matthew attended his first year, but he was furious now. "SILENCE! I will not allow you to speak to one of my staff in such a manner! Severus is a brave man for giving up his loyalty to Voldemort and coming to Hogwarts. You, however, are a known Death Eater and I will see that you pay for it. For now, I refuse to grant your daughter leave until this goes to court. I have already contacted the Ministry. I hope you have a alibi for her scars Evan. Good Day."  
  
Evan was muted again, which was a serious relief to Liliana. "May I leave now Dumbledore, sir?"  
  
He smiled. "Snape will escort you down to the Hall and then you are free to go."  
  
Liliana smiled at the two wizards. "Thank you so much for all you have done. I feel so much safer at Hogwarts."  
  
Snape nodded. "That is how it is supposed to be. Come now, I am getting a bit hungry and I would like to eat before class."  
  
She grinned. "Let's go." The first year ran down the hall once they got down the stairway. "Come on Professor!"  
  
Professor Snape shook his head. "I burned my leg while making a potion yesterday...it's rather stiff."  
  
Liliana sighed. "Has Madame Pomfrey looked at it?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "No, I wrapped it and healed it just as she would have. Come along now." He got ahead of her a bit, limping on his sore leg but still moving pretty fast.  
  
Hermoine approached Liliana. "Lili! The whole Hall is talking about you! Your father came?"  
  
Severus glared coldly at Hermoine. "Get back to the Hall before I deduct points from Gryffindor."  
  
The first year glared back. "We are allowed to go as we please during lunch hours, and I was on my way to the library."  
  
"Then get there." Snape continued walking. "Are you coming Liliana?"  
  
Liliana shook her head guiltily. "Sorry Professor Snape, sir, but I would like to accompany Hermoine to the library. Perhaps I can look up some information on the boils potion we will be doing in class today."  
  
Snape sighed. "Behave." With that, he walked towards the Great Hall. As he thought about how kind he was being to Liliana, he grew angry with himself. After Rose hurt him in their fourth year, he had vowed to be spiteful and cold all his days, that was when he started taking interest in Lucius Malfoy and his friends...and Voldemort. Snape shuddered. 'If I could not save Rose from Evan and Voldemort...I will save Liliana.' There, he had decided. He 'would' be nice to her, and it 'would not' bother him. He had a reason to be kind.  
  
~  
  
Hermoine turned to Liliana as they sat at a table in the library. "How can you stand Professor Snape, he's so cold!"  
  
Liliana shook her head indignantly. "He is a kind man. He has offered to let me live with him over the summer since I cannot return home."  
  
The brown-haired girl sighed. "Seems kind enough I suppose...Oh! I heard that your father came by..."  
  
Miss Moore's green eyes turned blue with icy rage. "Please, let us discuss another matter. We are going to be doing a complex potion today in Potions."  
  
Hermoine looked at her schedule. "We have double potions too..." She groaned in objection.  
  
"Yes, the potion we are doing, it cures boils by the way, takes up almost two full classes. We will be lucky to finish."  
  
"You said it was complex." Liliana nodded. "We had better work together, for the sake of both of our grades."  
  
Liliana laughed. "I like how you think. Mainly the fact that you 'do' think, unlike most the Slytherins in my Charms class." Hermoine laughed as she grabbed a book entitled 'The Basics of Potion Making'. "Yes, we should start studying." Liliana sat next to her and they started scanning the book.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Good? Bad? Ugly? Lol, tell me what you think in a review. 


End file.
